Deadeye
by CreativeOutput
Summary: Hachiman is a soldier. Don't where it came from. Just trying to see if it sticks. If there is interest I'll continue the story.


Deadeye

Chapter 1: Return

"Bang" - Normal Speech

[Bang] - Radio

Bang - Thoughts

* * *

It was 1:00am in the morning of a lovely spring day. All was quiet in the Hindu Kush mountain range of Afghanistan, for now. Sitting behind a pine tree is a soldier, with the rising sun of Japan sewn proudly onto his shoulder. He looks around one more time before he decides it's a good time to take a nap.

[Eight? You still awake?]

"Damnit."

Groaning, he lays his Remington M24 down on the ground carefully and reaches towards his back pocket to grab his radio. Pushing the talk button he is once again greeted with the sound of an agitated Major.

[Eight! You better not be slacking off again! I don't care if you're the best sniper in the JSDF! You're gonna do your patrol right or else I'm gonna…]

"Geez, I'm doing my patrol. Even I'm not that lazy. Calm down Arata, everything is still nice and quiet. Just like they have been for the past two weeks. Nothing changes this far out in the mountains."

[Be careful. You never know what's going to happen. There are lives at risk here. Everything we do has consequences, good or bad.]

"I've heard your speech at least 50 times back at HQ. I don't need to hear it again."

[I still can't believe they sent you. I thought you had already finished your tour of Afghanistan.]

"I did. I was in Somalia before they had decided to transfer me over here. Said the guys here needed another sniper after the last one lost his leg from an IED. Oh wait! Arata, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said…"

[It's fine. Anyways we've got plenty of snipers in reserve back home. They didn't need to send the best of the best.]

"Who knows what command is thinking. For crying out loud, why the hell are we still here anyways? We should have been done here five years ago! I thought Japan was done with UN operations in Afghanistan."

[Something about the UN having a larger presence in the region due to new threats and increasing terrorist activity up north, according to the latest mission report. One of the higher ups decided that sending the Special Forces Group as added security in remote areas of the country would be a good idea. Looks like a waste of good money and good men to me. But I can't do anything about that.]

"Who knows what they're thinking. All I want to do is go to someplace that's not a desert. I'm so tired of cleaning the sand out of my hair and clothes everyday."

[Technically we're in the mountains.]

"You get my point. You're the lucky one! All you do is sit around at your desk and look at a computer all day! And the vending machine is just down the hallway from you too!"

[Technically I'm still handicapped.]

"It's been a year already Arata. You got your newest prosthetic last week. You sure don't look handicapped to me."

[I'm hurt Eight. I thought we had something, a bond, a connection! Something special!]

"If you're not gonna tell me anything useful I'm gonna hang up on you."

[Wait! Eight, don't you know someone on the Diet? I saw you two talking together during a party back in Chiba last year and he looked pretty familiar with you.]

"He's just on the prefectural diet. Nothing too special about that. I don't know the guy personally, I just went to the same high school as his daughter."

[His daugher huh? I didn't take you for a ladies' man Eight.]

"I'm not a ladies' man Arata. We were just in the same club during high school. We were nothing more than friends. Why are you asking?"

[No reason.]

"What time is it? Are we done here yet?"

[Yeah. It's almost 1:30. Head to the LZ and we'll switch you two out with someone else. It's your day off anyways.]

"Roger."

Picking his rifle up off the ground, the soldier was ready to leave.

 _I can't wait to head back. My comfy bed is just waiting for me. I can just feel the soft mattress swallowing my body as I relax. But the LZ is still five miles away, that's a pretty long walk. It's gonna be about 2:30 by the time I get back. Then I probably have to run some errands for that bastard Arata. Ahhh! My dream day off is ruined! They probably don't even have any MAX Coffee in the machine either._

"Oi Tatsuya! Wake up! We're leaving!"

Another soldier rolls out from under a bush. Cleaning up his spiky black hair and rubbing his black eyes, he nods towards Eight, and grabs his rangefinder from the ground and dusts it off before putting it back into his backpack. Strapping his helmet to his head and picking up his M4 from the ground he walks up to Eight and nods again, signaling he's ready to go. But just before the two begin walking, Eight's radio is once again active with the voice of their Major.

[Hey Eight, we got some trouble.]

"What is it now?"

[American convoy got ambushed. Five hostiles armed with AKs. They say more are inbound. They called for air support already, but it probably won't reach them in time.]

"Anyone else in the area?"

[Negative. They're pinned down, apparently they have a sniper on the ridge across from you. You're the only help they have. There's a spot 600 feet to the northeast. You and Corporal Tatsuya should be able to get a shot on the sniper from there.]

"Roger. Heading there now."

[Good luck you two, give em hell.]

The two soldiers break into a sprint and run as fast as they can. Eight hears gunshots off in the distance, and he runs even faster with Tatsuya right behind him on his tail. Running through branches and jumping over rocks and roots, the soldiers reach the ridge in just a few minutes. Lying down on the ground in a prone position, Eight looks through the night vision scope of his rifle.

"Tatsuya! Give me my shot!"

His trusted spotter lies down next to him, pulling out his rangefinder and scanning the area. He sees a bright flash in the top right corner of his eye on the top of a mountain. He informs Eight of the position of the enemy sniper. Eight sees the slight glow of the man's body against the dark night sky through the night vision scope on his M24.

And with one quick pull of the trigger, they see the man's arm come flying off, with blood spewing out of his stump arm. he pulls the bolt back and pushes it forward to cycle a new round into the chamber. He smiles as he hears the sound of spent brass falling onto the ground. Eight listens to Tatsuya chuckle a bit after the shot and he smiles a bit himself. It's not every day you get a kill like that.

"Kill. Nice one Eight. There's another target a few meters to the right, probably his spotter. Take him out."

"Found him. Firing."

"Kill. Good shot, good shot. Wind is starting to pick up a bit from the right. Make sure you compensate for it."

"I will."

Another shot, another hit. It's a pattern he's gotten so used to ever since he graduated from the National Defense Academy. He was number one in the class after all. His loner personality had finally come through for him. It was every man for himself, and he was the lone wolf. He had no relationships or friends to hold him back. Well, maybe except for Tatsuya and Arata.

"We got some contacts further down on the right side of the road. I count three of them. Watch friendlies to the left. Wind speed is about 1 km/h coming from the right, range is roughly 150 meters. Easy shot."

"Roger. Found him. Firing."

As the terrorist hears the sound of the M24 firing, he quickly ducks his head behind a rock as the bullet barely flies over his head and hits a rock behind him. He points his AK up at the mountain and unloads an entire magazine in the general direction of the Japanese sniper team.

"Miss. What's this guy thinking? Honestly it seems like the guys we're fighting against are getting dumber and dumber."

"Probably running out of men, or maybe they don't have any proper training."

"Good point. Fire again Eight."

"Roger. Firing."

This time Eight's bullet flies directly between the eyes of the unsuspecting terrorist as he stands up to take a few shots at the Americans. He pulls the bolt back and cycles another bullet into the chamber, and begins moving his rifle to target the next terrorist.

"Kill. Good shot."

"Firing."

"Kill. Good shot."

"Firing."

"Kill. Good shot. We're done here."

The two pack up their equipment and begin walking down the side of the mountain to meet up with the Americans they had saved.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're good! We have an LZ set up ahead."

"You got room for two more?"

"Yeah! We're gonna need some help moving the cargo in the truck! Think you can help out?"

"Yeah! We'll come down in a minute."

"Careful! Whoever did the IED checks this morning did a pretty piss poor job. IED was right out in the open and they still missed it."

As the Eight came down and shook hands with the Americans, he looked over the sergeant's soldier to see what the convoy was transporting.

"Since when did the Americans decide that shipping prisoners by convoy was a good idea?"

"Them? They're not prisoners, they're hostages. We got word from an informant about where the terrorists were keeping them. Think they're a few farmers who had given us some intel and the terrorists had found."

"Alright! Everyone load up on the helicopter! We gotta drop the sniper team off at the UN base before we head back."

* * *

When the helicopter reaches base, it was around the time some of the peacekeepers would go out on the morning patrols. The sky-blue flag of the UN thrashes violently as the helicopter descends closer and closer to the ground. The sniper team hops off. As the two wave at the ascending helicopter, a certain Major decided to surprise his favorite sniper team.

Cleaning up his now messy blonde hair, he opens his green eyes and with a massive grin on his face, he slaps both of their backs so hard they fall forward and onto the ground.

"Yo! Eight, Tatsuya, you guys finally back huh. How did it go?"

"Just fine Arata, just fine."

"Oi where are you two going? The guys and I are gonna go out for a few drinks. You two wanna come?"

Eight completely ignores Arata as he walks over to the barracks after a long day's work. Arata annoyed by this, walks up to him and pats him on the back to grab his attention. Turning his head slowly and giving Arata an annoyed stare. He brushes Arata's hand off of his shoulder and continues walking.

"You know I don't associate myself with other people, Arata."

Tatsuya takes his helmet off and gives Eight an annoyed look as he cleans his hair out.

"You associate yourself with me though."

"Shut up Tatsuya, you're not helping."

Grabbing his gun he walks past Eight and Arata and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Just as he walks past them, Eight could swear that he heard him say under his breath,

"Ungrateful bastard."

Arata then points at himself and asks,

"What about me?"

"I despise you Arata. You go out of your way to annoy me every single day."

"Despise is a pretty strong word you know. I'm your superior! That's insubordination! I thought we were friends Eight!"

"I don't have friends."

"What about Tatsuya?"

"He's my spotter. I don't have a choice when it comes to him."

"Fine, you win this time, Eight. But seriously you should come, calm the nerves down a little bit. You just killed five people Eight, you can't keep holding up all your emotions like that. "

"Good night Arata."

"Well, it was worth a shot. See ya around Eight!"

He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling of the barracks he had called home for the past two weeks. He rolled over on his left side and took a look at his phone and noticed there was a message from his mother. Eight wondered what his family was doing. It had been six years after all. Sure he sent messages and gave calls, but he hadn't seen them face to face since he had left for the Academy. He grabs his phone and looks at the latest message.

"Your sister is getting married in two days. I know this is really sudden but at least come back for her. She's missed you a lot everyday. We've all missed you. And all the news ever talks about is what's going on over where you are. All the attacks, the bombings, the refugees. Please just come back home. For your sister."

 _Getting married… To who?_

* * *

The next morning Eight had finally made his decision.

"You want a vacation?"

"Yes sir."

"How long?"

"At least a month. I haven't seen my family in a while so I'd like to head back home."

"Well lucky for you, Eight. Command just called us earlier this morning and told us to send you home. There's a plane coming in at noon today with the stuff we requested a few months ago. You can catch a ride back on that. They even gave you the rest of the year off too!"

"Why?"

"You haven't had a break in awhile. Everyone needs some downtime. Even the JSDF's greatest sniper."

"Thank you sir."

"Have a good vacation Sergeant Hikigaya."

As Hachiman walks out of Arata's office, one of the new recruits comes up to him.

"Sergeant. I'm Private Shoichi from the newest sniper team to arrive from the base in Chiba. We'd like some help with our aim, and we heard you were the best sniper the JSDF has ever had. So please, give us a lesson!"

"I'm not as good as you think Shoichi."

"But sir, they say you broke the longest kill distance record during your first tour of Afghanistan!"

"It was an unconfirmed kill Shoichi. Doesn't count."

 _This little punk is starting to get on my nerves._

"But some of the guys here say you shot those five terrorists down like flies yesterday."

"It's not that special. I was just doing my job. And besides I have one hell of a spotter too."

As the two go to the mess hall, Hachiman was trying to think of a way to get rid of the kid. They both grab their breakfast and they both sit at the same table. As he eats his breakfast, he notices Shoichi mimicking his every movement. He watches him as he moves his chopsticks at the exact same time and speed as him.

 _Oi! What the hell is wrong with the kid? Is he some sort of stalker? Maybe I have a fanclub?_

 _Nah. No way I could have a fanclub._

"Sir! Could I please have your autograph?"

 _Oh shit… I do have a fanclub._

"Sure. Let me see if I can find a pen…"

"I have one right here for you, sir!"

"Stop calling me that. You're making me feel old. I'm only 25."

"Sorry sir!"

 _Does this kid listen to anything I have to say? It's like I'm talking to brick wall right here._

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me? If you have nothing to do get a gun and just go to the range."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, sir! My team would like you to come and help us with our training today. We've been waiting this whole week for your day off so you could help us."

"Wait how do you know today's my day off?"

"I asked the Major."

 _That cheeky little bastard…_

"Fine. If it'll shut you up for a few seconds."

"Thank you so much sir!"

As the two walk to the range, Hachiman still can't believe that he, of all people, is actually respected among his peers. Even if he is a Sergeant, the amount of respect some of the people were giving him is kinda creeping him out.

 _Oh wait. There's this punk right here…_

As the two arrive at the barracks, Shoichi sticks his head inside and shouts,

"Guys! Sergeant Hachiman is gonna give us a crash course in shooting today! So let's do our best for him okay!"

 _What is this? Some sort of high school club or something? This a battlefield kid, yknow people kinda die out there._

"Uhhh. Hey…"

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!"

A recruit jumped out of his seat and rushed over to where Hachiman was standing, and vigorously shook his hand.

"All the instructors constantly talked about you back at the Academy!"

"Oh, uhhhh, that's great… I guess?"

Another recruit stood up from his seat and bowed his head towards Hachiman.

"Please teach us today sir!"

 _These freaking recruits have no idea what's out there do they? It's kids like these that put missions in jeopardy. Can't believe this is the quality the Academy is putting out these days._

"Alright! Grab an M4 and a mag and we'll take a few shots! Shoichi, go and set up some targets about 50 meters out."

"Yes sir!"

Arata comes in from the back door and he begins to chuckle as he sees who's giving a lesson to the new recruits. Smiling, Arata walks up behind Hachiman and puts his arm over his shoulder.

"Didn't take you as the kind of guy who would teach someone."

Looking down at Arata's left leg Hachiman asks,

"Thought you weren't supposed to be walking around that much on that thing?"

"I think walking a bit is good for my leg. My real leg though, not the prosthetic."

"I guess you're right."

"So why are you really heading home Eight? Going to see your family? I'm not buying it. You only talked about your family once during the four years we were at the Academy, and that was only during graduation when I asked why no one was there with you."

"Why would you think that I wouldn't want to see my family?"

"I can tell you're not a family kind of guy."

"What are you talking about? I send money back every month. I even sent my mom an Afghan rug last week too... Wait a minute. You were the one who asked if I could send that rug back home."

Arata taps himself on his head and sticks his tongue out as he says,

"I forgot."

"So why are you heading back now Eight? You've only been here for a few weeks."

Hachiman gets up and waves goodbye to the new recruits. He begins walking towards the door when he remembers Arata had asked him a question.

"Oh. Komachi is getting married."

"Who the hell is Komachi?"

"My little sister."

"Since when did you have a little sister?"

"Since she was born."

"How come you never told me?"

"Why would I tell you about my sister?"

"I tell you about everything! I told you about my family, my childhood, my high school life, and all my problems back at the academy! And you couldn't tell me about your little sister?"

"It's just my sister. Why are you making such a fuss about it? What, are you a siscon?"

"No! Of course I'm not a siscon! I just wished you were more honest about things."

"My sister isn't something that we should be talking about right now. You've been standing for awhile, how's your leg doing? Both of them."

"They're okay. This newest prosthetic is actually pretty good. But it's just not the same. I should have been more alert. I'm such a failure... I should have seen it, I should have…"

"Don't finish that sentence Arata. Quit blaming yourself for what happened to you. I'm sick of your self-pity. If anything it was more my fault than anyone else's. I should have seen that IED, and I should have done something…"

"And you should quit blaming yourself. It wasn't anyone's fault, the let's just say it wasn't my lucky day that day."

"If it wasn't your lucky day, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"Good point Eight. Things are gonna get a lot louder once you leave."

"Yeah, these recruits aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Are you gonna bring Tatsuya back with you? I think he's got some family down in Izumo. He'd probably love to see them again."

"Tatsuya's going to stay. These recruits need an experienced spotter or else they're gonna die the first time they step foot outside of HQ."

"Good point. Did you tell him you were leaving yet?"

"I don't need to tell him. It doesn't matter that much to him. He knows I'll come back."

"I hope you come back too."

"Don't worry, I will. Someone needs to clean up this mess, after all."

"What are you taking back with you? You should bring back a wedding gift for your sister. Maybe bring back something for that girl we were talking about last night?"

"I think me just being at the wedding would be enough of a surprise for her. And who said anything about a girl?"

"The girl you were in a club together with in high school. That's the only time I've ever heard you talk about a girl until you told me about your sister today."

"Oh the guy on the prefectural diet's daughter. I think she went to some college overseas, so even if I did bring something back she probably wouldn't be in Chiba."

As the two walk into Hachiman's room, Arata looks at some of the clothes laid out on the bed.

"Do you even have a suit? What are you supposed to wear to the wedding?"

As Hachiman packs up, he grabs his dress uniform and shows it to Arata.

"I have my dress uniform."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"What else am I supposed to wear? I'm in the JSDF, might as well show it."

"Makes sense. Are you done packing yet, I think the plane is almost here."

"Yeah I'm done."

"Great have fun in Japan!"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and say hi to my family for me!"

"I will."

Hachiman walks to the airstrip, and after waiting for two hours, the plane finally touches down.

 _Almost here! Bullshit! I had to wait for another two hours! Damn bastard._

With two bags in hand, and his backpack on his back, Hachiman steps onto the C-130 and sits down, ready for the long flight home.

As the pilot signals to the lone passenger that they are getting ready to land, Hachiman starts thinking about where everyone is after six years.

 _If Komachi is getting married, who knows what could have happened? Yukino probably found someone overseas, and Yui might have gotten married too. Six years is a pretty long time. I wonder if they'll still recognize me after all this time. I mean all I did was shave my hair, but it's almost completely grown back now. Maybe I've gotten a bit taller too?_

As the plane touches down at Yokota Air Base in Tokyo, Hachiman decides to get off as soon as possible, Hachiman is greeted with quite the surprising sight as he walks to the end of the cargo bay. He sees a tall, bulky man with wide shoulders and a growing belly as well as short white hair.

"I should have known you would be here."

Hachiman puts his bags on the ground and salutes the man as the door to the cargo bay is lowered further until it hits the ground.

"Welcome back, Sergeant Hikigaya."

The man waiting for Hachiman salutes as him as he walks down onto the runway.

"Hello, Colonel Miura. What brings the Commander of the TSG here today?"

"Are you trying to say that I can't go out of my way to greet my soldiers returning home? And I thought I told you to call me Yoshimoto."

As Hachiman walks past Yoshimoto, he puts his arm around Hachiman's shoulder.

"Sir. With all due respect, you're my commanding officer..."

"Ah enough of that Hachiman. You saved Arata's life. You saved my son and look at him now! He's walking as if nothing had happened!"

"I was just doing my job sir."

"We're like family Hachiman! I really wish my daughter would have picked someone other than that pansy of a man Hayama. She should go out with a real man! Not some rich boy like him! She needs a man who can protect her! Someone like you…"

Giving the Colonel a deadpan look, Hachiman says,

"I don't think we'll get along very well."

"Of course you will! She's gotten along so well with Arata, and you two aren't so different."

"I refuse to be compared to him."

After Hachiman's instant response, Yoshimoto gets on his knees and begins to beg in front of Hachiman.

"Oh come on! You still have a chance with her Hachiman. I'm begging you!"

 _Oi, is this guy serious or something! How the hell did he end up commander of the TSG!_

"Oh wait. They still haven't gotten married yet?"

"Of course they haven't! Arata is still in Afghanistan, and his sister wouldn't dare get married without him at the ceremony."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were twins."

Putting his hands into his face while he stands up, Yoshimoto says,

"Ugh. I really wish I didn't send Arata to school overseas. I should have had him stay behind and take care of his sister."

"Commander, if he didn't go to school overseas he wouldn't be where he is now."

"You're right, but that Hayama kid really gets on my nerves! He says all we do is needlessly murder innocent people! Those 'innocent people' took my son's leg!"

"You can't expect everyone to understand Commander."

The two continue walking until they reach the entrance of the air base. As they walk through the massive air base, some of the passing soldiers salute the two of them as they walk by. The two go into the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

As they sit down at their table, Yoshimoto slams his hands on the table and stares straight into Hachiman's eyes.

"I see the looks Hayama gives me. I know he's planning something! I feel it in my bones, Hachiman!"

"Yes sir…"

Sitting down and taking a drink from his cup of coffee. Yoshimoto gives Hachiman a serious look.

"What do you think of him, Hachiman?"

"He's too idealistic for me."

"I feel the same Hachiman. These days people refuse to look at reality, but we've seen the real world. We've experienced everything wrong with this world ourselves, some more than others…"

"Is there anything else sir?"

"No. Finish eating and I'll give you a ride home."

"Yes sir."

As the two drive through Chiba, Hachiman notices how little the city has changed over the past few years. With the exception of one or two new buildings, the skyline of Chiba was still relatively the same as the last time he came back last year.

"Oh Hikigaya, I almost forgot to tell you something. The US Department of Defense called us yesterday. They say they want you on an elite counter-terrorist team made up of the best soldiers from around the world. You'll have a one year vacation while the US gathers the other members of the squad, and then you will be sent to Washington. At least that's what they told me on the phone yesterday. There are some documents back at Narashino that you need to sign, and we also have to take some new physical measurements for you."

 _How could you forget something so important!_

"The US? Why the hell would they want me?"

"They saw the footage of the incident in Somalia."

As they stop at a red light, Hachiman grabs Yoshimoto by the collar and pushes him back against the seat.

"I thought you said you would have covered that up!"

"It's the US! They wanted to see everything you've done and we didn't have a choice."

As the light turns back to green, Hachiman releases his hold on Yoshimoto and the car continues to move forward. Hachiman slams his hand against the window in frustration.

"Dammit! It's always so troublesome working with them.

"You'll get used to it. We all have to deal with people we don't like once in awhile."

Turning his head towards him with a deadpan look on his face, Hachiman says,

"Then what about Hayama?"

Raising his fist in the air Yoshimoto shouts with incredible passion,

"Anything related with my princess is a different matter entirely!"

"Daughter complex…"

Turning his head towards Hachiman and giving him a stare that would stop a demon in its tracks, Yoshimoto says,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing at all sir!"

"That's what I thought."

That took so much longer than I thought it would. It's 10:00 already. I better head home. Wait a minute… I don't have a home. Ahhh! What am I going to do? Where am I supposed to sleep?

 _Oh wait. I can just go to Komachi's apartment. But she's getting married tomorrow so it might not be such a good idea. Ah, I'll just go home. Damn Commander didn't even offer me a drive home. Said he needed to go see his princess. Damn daughter complex._

"Is this your stop?"

Hachiman is woken up from his thoughts by the taxi driver in front of him.

"Oh. Thank you very much sir. Here's the money…"

Hachiman reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few bills and stretches his hand towards the taxi driver.

The old taxi driver in front turns his head towards Hachiman and shakes his head while giving him a soft smile.

"No need. I should be thanking you. After all, you're the ones who are going out there and risking their lives for us."

Returning the smile, Hachiman stepped out of the car and grabbed his bags.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

Hachiman walks up to the door and hesitates for just a second, before finally knocking on the door of the home he had lived in for almost 18 years. All of a sudden the door bursts open and Hachiman is enveloped in a tight embrace. He feels something wet on his chest and looks down to see his mother crying her eyes out.

Smiling at his mother, Hachiman says,

"I'm home Kaa-san."

"What took you so long Hachi-kun!"

"If they keep on fighting over there, then that means I have to keep fighting to keep you safe."

Wiping away her tears and stepping back from her son. Hachiman's mother takes a look at her son after two long years away from home.

"I'm so glad you're home safe Hachi-kun. Come on in, let me help you with your bags, you must be really tired."

"No. It's fine Kaa-san. I can carry my own bags. If I couldn't do that on my own, then what kind of soldier would I be?"

Hachiman notices that the interior of the house hasn't changed much since he had left for the Academy, with the exception of the rug he bought his mother now lying in front of the couch. He places his two bags down on the kitchen table.

"Hachi-kun! Manners! You can't just put your stuff on the kitchen table! I still can't believe that after all these years you haven't changed one bit. Put your stuff on the coffee table."

"Okay."

After moving his bags over to the coffee table. Hachiman proceeds to bring his backpack up to his room.

He looks at his nightstand and sees a familiar picture sitting on top of it.

 _Huh. Destinyland? That was a while ago. I look exactly the same… How disappointing. You'd think with all the training they have me do, I would actually look a bit more attractive._

After finishing up with unpacking he walks down the stairs and sees his both his parents in the living room.

"Hachiman you're finally home! Your mother was worried sick every single day. Every time someone knocked at the door, we thought it was someone from the military coming to tell us that our son had died."

"Oh, Tou-san… It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Going over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water Hachiman looks at some of the pictures on the kitchen table.

"Where are these from?"

"Oh, Komachi sent those to us last week."

 _Huh, Komachi looks pretty happy in this photo. Hey wait a minute who's this guy standing right next to her? Oh it's the insect. Wait, why is he so close to Komachi? No. Don't tell me…_

"Hey Kaa-san! Is this the guy Komachi is marrying?"

"Oh! Taishi-kun? They've been dating for two years now. It was about a week after you left when they started going out. I think it was you leaving that brought them closer together. Komachi was really sad at that time, and Taishi-kun helped her get through it."

 _Wait a minute… So I was the reason my beloved little sister ended up with him. I have failed at my job as a big brother miserably._

"Hahaha… That's great Kaa-san. Just great."

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast! She's already getting married."

She turns around and gives Hachiman a disappointed look

"And then there's you."

 _Why did you change your tone all of a sudden? I thought you said you missed me!_

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're 25 years old Hachi-kun! And you still haven't gone on a single date your entire life! You don't even have your own house! My son is going to live his life forever alone, with nobody to care for him except for his aging parents and little sister."

"Hey! Stop jumping to conclusions here! And besides, I'm in the JSDF. I don't have time to find a girlfriend."

"You should always have time for a girlfriend Hachi-kun! I want grandchildren!"

 _Woman, calm down. Seriously._

"And Hachi-kun! What happened to those three girls you used to always hang out with in high school? You had three chances to get a girlfriend Hachi-kun! And you blew it all!"

"Hey I didn't blow anything. We just chose different career paths that's all."

"You don't even have their numbers do you?"

"Of course I do. Let me just check right here… "

Pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. Hachiman looks at his mother with a look of defeat.

"I don't have their numbers… "

His mother grabs a newspaper from the table, and then rolls it up.

"Useless son!"

* * *

 **AN: So... That took a while. This is the reworked version of Chapter 1. Thanks so much for all the support! I did not expect for this story to be so well received. I decided to flesh it out a bit more and extend the chapter as well. I won't come up with an excuse for not finishing this chapter. Just procrastination. Thanks to my wonderful beta rohasshiki. That's about it. Next chapter will come out in who knows how many days, but I assure you this story is not dead and I will update it. Eventually...**

 **Thanks Again,**

 **CO**


End file.
